The Chasers Crash Townsville
by JacobDS Stories
Summary: After Jacob and the Powerpuff Girls saved Townsville from Mojo Jojo, they take a well deserved break. That is until visitors from outer space came down and brought their war to Earth. Jacob, his brother Jackson and the PPG now need to team up with the Chasers, an alliance between many worlds, and save not only Townsville, but the world! Cover art by Jimmy Campbell aka LDEJRuff
1. Visitors from Another World

**Chapter 1: Visitors from Another World**

It was a sunny afternoon in the city of Townsville. My brother Jackson, the Powerpuff Girls and I were still recovering from the incident when the maniacal monkey, Mojo Jojo invaded the city with his army of apes after Jackson and I moved to Townsville. The girls have decided to let me join their team after my first fight with their evil male counterparts, the Rowdyruff Boys with a red piece of chest armor that forms a full set red and blue cybernetic armor around my body when placed on my chest.

On this afternoon, the Powerpuff Girls, Jackson and I were playing a game of tag out in the park. Jackson was it and the rest of us were running like there was no tomorrow. "You can't catch us!" the three Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and I called to Jackson.

"You wanna bet?" Jackson called back. Jackson ran as fast as he could, then at last, he caught up with me. He tapped my shoulder and cried, "Tag! You're it!" and off we ran laughing.

"Not for long!" I called to my brother. I hid behind a bush eagerly but quietly waiting for someone to come near it. Suddenly, I heard a _Whoooooosh_ from the skies above!

What was that? I thought. At first I thought it was one of the girls, but I was wrong. I looked up to see two spaceships in the blue sky. The big black ship from behind was shooting the smaller red ship up in front causing smoke to come from and coming down.

"Guys!" I called to Jackson and the girls, "Look up!" Everyone looked up and were shocked.

"We're being invaded!" cried Bubbles.

"No, Bubbles," shushed Blossom, "One ship is shooting the other. I think one is trying to protect the earth."

"This should be interesting," smirked Buttercup, my favorite of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Look! The red ship's coming down!" said Jackson as he pointed to the red ship, and it was. The black ship landed behind Townsville while the red ship crash-landed somewhere familiar.

"Looks like it landed close to our house," squeaked Bubbles.

"If that's so we gotta go investigate," said Blossom.

"We're gonna meet aliens!" squealed Buttercup.

Bubbles picked Jackson up the girls and took off as I put on my suit of armor. "Wait for me, guys!" I called as I started to catch up with the rest. I eventually did and said, "I hope these aliens are not here to cause trouble."

"Let's hope they don't," replied Jackson. When we reached the red ship, we were surprised to see that it _did_ crash-land near the house- right on the backyard!

"It landed on our backyard?" exclaimed Buttercup, "Awesome!"

Professor Utonium, creator of the Powerpuff Girls, walked out of the backyard. "What is this?!" he gasped.

It's a spaceship, professor!" Buttercup replied ecstatically, "a real spaceship!"

"So it is," the professor said, "If these aliens are good, I'll have to help repair their ship."

The girls, the professor, Jackson and I gazed at this red spaceship that came from another planet. It was broken and weary, but nonetheless, to have a close encounter of the second kind was extraordinary!

Suddenly, the door on the ship began to open. Buttercup was shivering in anticipation. Out from the ship came four humanoid creatures. One looked like a green wildcat wearing a back shirt with no sleeves and a red bandana around her neck. Another looked like a basset hound with long ears and most primitive clothes. Another almost looked like a human being but with green skin and green hair to match, but my eyes were transfixed on one creature that was purple and had long hair. She also wore skintight clothes and fast looking shoes. What a beauty for an alien, I thought.

Blossom floated to the aliens as I took off my suit of armor and said, "Hello, visitors. Welcome to Earth. My name is Blossom and these are my friends and sisters."

"I'm Bubbles," said Bubbles.

"And I'm Buttercup," added Buttercup.

"My name is Professor Utonium," said the professor.

"My name is Austin Jacob Coad, but please call me Jacob," I said.

"And I'm his brother, Jackson," smirked Jackson.

The green-faced alien introduced himself, "Well, I'm glad to meet you, people of Earth. I'm Torque. I am part of an alliance between different worlds called the Chasers.

The wildcat alien butted in and ran in front of Blossom. "Carol the Wildcat, at your service, citizens!" she announced.

The purple alien introduced herself. "I'm Lilac the Dragon Girl," she smiled.

"A dragon?" I cried, "Nice to finally meet one!"

The basset hound creature introduced herself last. "I'm Milla the Basset Hound," she said, "You Earth people seem nice."

"An alien puppy!" cried Bubbles.

"I thought so," murmured Buttercup.

"Which planet do you come from?" I asked.

"Carol, Milla and I come from the planet Avilice," explained Lilac, "Torque once came down to our planet to stop an intergalactic warlord named Lord Brevon, but now after his plan to steal our Kingdom Stone, it looks like Brevon's attempting to conquer your world."

"And he's a grade-A meanie," added Milla.

"Is he the owner of that bigger black ship?" asked Jackson.

"Well, if he's here," Blossom said, "then I'd hate to see him team up with our worst enemy, Mojo Jojo."

"Mojo Jojo?" snickered Carol, "What kinda name is that?"

"If I may, Torque," said the professor, "I'd like to help repair your ship."

"You're welcome to help," replied Torque, "Let me get my tools."

"In the meantime," said Lilac, "I think we'd better patrol this city and make sure that Brevon doesn't do any damage."

"Need any of us to carry you guys?" asked Buttercup, "We're quite fast."

"Really?" questioned Lilac, "Us too," and she showed off her lightning fast speed on the ground!

"Whoa!" I gasped, "That is fast!"

"Well, I'm fast too, and I even have a motorcycle!" boasted Carol.

"You have a motorcycle?" exclaimed Jackson, "Mind if I ride along with you?"

"Sure thing, buddy!" replied Carol as she pulled a red motorcycle from the ship.

"Awesome!" cried Jackson.

"I wanna help, too!" Milla said brightly.

"Are you fast, Milla?" Bubbles asked the basset hound.

"Kind of," Milla squeaked, "but I can fly for a few seconds flapping my arms and ears to get extra height, and I have the nose like a bloodhound."

"That nose can be useful," Blossom said.

"Do you really think so?" asked Milla.

"She does have a good nose," smiled Lilac.

"You're coming, Milla," said Blossom.

"Thank you!" Milla beamed.

Jackson hitched a ride in the back of Carol's motorcycle as I put on my suit of armor.

"Where did you get that suit of armor, Jacob?" asked Torque.

"I made it," the professor responded.

"He made it as a surprise for Jacob after he helped us with a fight against our male counterparts, Rowdyruff Boys," explained Blossom.

"Who comes up with these names?" chuckled Carol.

"Tell me about it," agreed Jackson.

The Powerpuff Girls and I took off with the Avalicians following as we patrol Townsville. A fellowship between worlds has begun to form.


	2. Learning about Avalice and Meeting Other

The Powerpuff Girls, Jackson and I with our new friends Lilac, Carol and Milla from the planet Avalice have started to patrol the city of Townsville. We were going to help them defeat their greatest enemy, Lord Brevon as Professor Utonium helps another  
visitor named Torque repair his ship. As we were patrolling the streets of Townsville at high speeds, I began to wonder about our new friends' home planet.

"Say, Lilac, what's your home planet of Avalice like?" I asked the dragon.

"I think you would like it," replied Lilac, "From space, Avalice looks a lot like your planet. When I first saw Earth, I thought we took a wrong turn. Anyway, our world use to be standard planet with life and vegetation until dragons came down and created  
the Kingdom Stone which gives us energy for our three kingdoms, Shang Mu led by Mayor Zao, Shang Tu, led by the Royal Magister and Shuigang, led by Prince Dail. Brevon tried to steal the Kingdom Stone for his own benefit, but we helped Torque in defeating  
Brevon with the help of the armies Shang Mu and Shang Tu, but along with his first ship, the Dreadnought, the Kingdom Stone was destroyed, but not all destroyed. It mysteriously transformed into stars of energy for all three kingdoms to share."

"That sounds beautiful!" cried Bubbles.

"It is," agreed Milla, "It's the most beautiful sight you'll ever see."

"I can only imagine," sighed Jackson.

"Why do a bunch of aliens care about _our_ planet?" asked Buttercup.

"Brevon is dangerous with a capitol D," said Carol, "He has conquered different planets and has grown his powerful army with an iron fist." Carol's voice began to break, "If you thought that- Mojo Jojo- was a powerful enemy, then you my friends have not  
seen Brevon."

"I hope we can beat him," Bubbles shivered.

"We will, Bubbles," said Blossom, "I know we will."

"I think _what_ Brevon wants with our planet is mystery," I said.

"If he's looking for something, I think we better start learning the meaning of this intergalactic invasion," said Jackson.

Suddenly, we all saw a figure in the distance. Lilac and Carol screeched to a halt, as the Powerpuff Girls and I slowed down and landed and Bubbles gently out down Milla to the ground. The figure was revealed to be a humanoid creature that looks like  
a panda with red shades. Bubbles was a bit intimidated.

"Spade?" exclaimed Lilac, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you defeat Brevon," said then turned to me, Jackson and the Powerpuffs. "Who are all these guys?" he asked.

"These are our new friends," said Lilac, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jacob and Jackson."

"Is this another friend of yours?" I asked Lilac.

"More of an acquaintance," muttered Lilac.

"I'm not the only one here," smirked Spade as he pointed to a nearby building. From behind it came two other humanoid pandas, a big one with a gong-like shield, and a smaller one with a spear, but these were wearing purple armor.

"Hello, people of Earth," the big panda announced, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am General Gong of Shang Tu and this is Neera Li.

"Hello, General Gong. It's very nice to meet you," all three Powerpuff Girls said in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet inhabitants of this planet," said Neera.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Li," I said.

"May I ask the name of this city?" asked Gong.

"This is Townsville," said Buttercup, "the city we protect."

"What are you guys doing on Earth, anyway?" asked Blossom.

"Before the Dreadnought mk. II took off from Avalice we snuck in right before the entrance closed on us," explained Spade. "We were able to get some info from Brevon without being detected. We almost did probably because of Gong's smell."

"Well, sooooorry," retorted Gong.

"Anyway," continued Spade, "We learned that Brevon has come here to Earth for a key ingredient to grow his army. After the Dreadnought landed we searched everywhere of Townsville for this 'ingredient' he's looking for but to no avail."

"If that's the case, we need to make sure Brevon doesn't get his hands on it," said Jackson.

"We'll have to split up," said Blossom, "Huddle!" and we did. "I'll go with Gong, Neera and Spade. Jacob will go with Lilac and Buttercup. Bubbles will go with Jackson and Milla. We'll meet back at the outskirts of town."

"Sounds like a plan!" cried Carol.

"Ready? Break!" the whole team called, and we split going in different directions. I was a bit nervous about finding Lord Brevon, but we didn't have time to lose. We have a villain to take down, no matter what the cost to keep the world safe.


	3. The Red Scarves and Encountering Serpent

**Chapter 3: The Red Scarves and Encountering Serpentine**

The Powerpuff Girls, the Avalicians, Jackson and I have split up in different groups across Townsville. We were going to find the ingredient Lord Brevon needed to grow his army and take him down before he takes over the world. I was grouped with Lilac,  
a humanoid dragon and Buttercup, the muscle of the Powerpuff Girls. We sped across the city without slowing down and as we did, I began to wander about Lilac. She said she's a dragon, but she doesn't look like any dragon I have seen.

"Say, Lilac," I asked, "what kind of dragon are you? I don't think I've seen any dragon like you."

"If you must know, I'm a water dragon," replied Lilac, "I don't actually breathe fire like big dragon, but I can swim really fast underwater."

"Cool," Buttercup and I said in unison. I was surprised that Lilac is a different kind of dragon, and I have loved dragons ever since I was a little kid, but I was still glad to be working with a dragon.

"I wanna know something, Lilac," said Buttercup, "What's the deal with you and Spade? Do you and Carol have a history with him?"

"Well, back on Avalice, Carol and I used to be a member of a street gang that Spade works forknown as the Red Scarves," explained Lilac, "It was with them when I met Carol, and we originally went off as rivals, but we would eventually become best  
friends. We competed in martial arts tournaments with the Scarves and made a lot of money out of them. We left the Scarves when Spade crossed a line we never cross, which was murder."

"So that's why you and Carol felt surprised when we saw that guy," I said.

"I guess I wasn't expecting to see him," chuckled Lilac nervously.

"It's a good thing you chose not to kill, Lilac," said Buttercup, "Heroes never kill."

"If one did kill," I added, "he or she would be an anti-hero."

Suddenly we heard an alarm go off at the Townsville museum. Lilac screeched to a halt. Out of the museum, slithered a snake-like creature in armor and had robotic arms and an arm cannon. He seemed frustrated. "Tssshah!" he hissed angrily, "It's not here!"

Buttercup, Lilac and I hit at the side of the building. "Who's that?" I whispered to Lilac.

"That's Serpentine," replied Lilac, "He's Lord Brevon's general and he's quite a loose cannon."

"Want us to help you take him out?" Buttercup smirked as he hit her fist against her other hand, "We can take him out."

"You can help," smiled Lilac, "but be careful. Serpentine's trigger happy."

"Then let's teach this screwy serpent not to mess with Earth!" I cried. Buttercup and I jumped from the side and Buttercup cried, "No so fast, General Serpentine!"

"How do you insolent bug know my name?" questioned Serpentine.

"A birdie told us," I said foxily as Lilac jumped from the side.

"Tsshah! It's that annoying dragon girl again!" exclaimed Serpentine.

"If you think Lord Brevon is gonna rule their world, then you got another thing coming!" said Lilac.

"Those who cross Brevon will die!" cried Serpentine as he pointed two guns at

Lilac, Buttercup and I charged at Serpentine as he charged up his arm cannon. He aimed for me, but I dodged right before he could hit me. I punched Serpentine in the gut, Buttercup hit Serpentine in the jaw and Lilac grabbed him by the tail. She swung  
Serpentine around like she was competing in a hammer throw event then let go, launching him a far distance. Serpentine later got up and charged his gun. He aimed his gun at me and I aimed for him. Serpentine and I fired both guns, but it ended up  
in a beam clash, with both beams trying to push the other. After about ten seconds the clash ended pushing both me and Serpentine from each other.

After Serpentine and I got up, he had enough. "You're more annoying than the dragon!" he hissed angrily at me, then he turned to Lilac, "When we find the key to grow Brevon's army, you and your friends are dead!" and he slithered away.

I was almost intimidated by this armed snake. I told Lilac, "You weren't kidding when you said this guy was a loose cannon."

"We need to get to the outskirts," said Lilac, "the others will be waiting there."

"Then we better get going," said Buttercup, "The fate of the earth rests in our hands!"

"If Brevon's army grows, then it'll be too late," I added, and we sped to the outskirts of Townsville.


	4. Learning Beginnings

**Chapter 4: Learning Beginnings**

After Buttercup, Lilac and I had encounter with the armed snake, Serpentine, we sped to the outskirts of Townsville to meet the rest of the Powerpuff Girls and Avalicians. The Avalicians' worst enemy, Lord Brevon may intimidate the protectors of Townsville  
/and our celestial allies, but no matter what kind of henchman he's going to throw at us, he will not take us down. I was starting to respect our new alien allies.

Buttercup, Lilac and I met the others at the outskirts of Townsville. They looked a little tired.

"Any news, Team LBJ?" asked Carol.

"We just had a fight with General Serpentine," replied Lilac.

"That snake thing?" said General Gong, "I think we just saw him earlier!"

"You know him?" questioned Blossom.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Lilac.

"He works for the monster that killed my father!" added Spade

"We'll need to head back to the house," suggested Blossom, "we need to come up with a plan to take down Brevon."

"She's right," I added, "We gotta move," and we all headed for the Powerpuff household. It wasn't long before we reached the house and we saw that Professor Utonium was still helping Torque repair his ship.

"Is that person helping the spaceman?" asked Gong to the Powerpuff Girls.

"That's right," replied Blossom.

"That's Professor Utonium," added Bubbles, "the scientist that created us."

"So he's the one who gave you those unusual powers," said Spade, "This is intriguing."

"Jacob was amazed by the Powerpuff Girls when he first saw them on the news back at San Angelo," said Jackson to Avalicians

"Just how did you getyour powers?" asked Lilac.

"Come with us to the backyard," said Blossom, "and we'll tell you." The Avalicians, the Powerpuff Girls, Jackson and I entered the backyard as I took off my suit of armor, and as the sun began to set, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup told the Avaliciansthe  
/story of how they got their powers.

"It all started one day when Professor Utonium was in his lab making a formula to create the perfect little girl," said Blossom.

"He made the formula using the ingredients sugar," added Bubbles.

"Spice," continued Buttercup.

"And everything nice," concluded Blossom.

"Then he accidently hit a vat of a mysterious substance called Chemical X," said Bubbles.

"And the substance ended in the mixture!" said Buttercup as the Avalicians gasped.

"The mixture began to glow," said Bubbles.

"Then there was an explosion," said Blossom.

"Then we appeared!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"At first, Townsville didn't like is because of the collateral damage we caused during a hyperactive game of tag," sighed Blossom.

"But Townsville began to love us after we saved the town from Mojo Jojo's army of maniacal moneys!" said Buttercup.

"That name is still ridiculous," chuckled Carol.

"Strange," said Spade, "I've seen dragons and other supernatural beings, but I have not heard of beings that were made with seasoning."

"Neither have I," said Carol

"Actually, here is something I want to know," I said to the Avalicians, "How did you meet Milla? She looks more primative than Lilac and Carol.

"I wanna know too," added Bubbles, "How did you meet the puppy?"

"Well, it started after Spade stole the Kingdom Stone while working for Mayor Zao of Shang Mu," explained Lilac.

"The cave we were in started to collapse and we had to go different directions when a rock fell between us," continued Carol, "I tried to get out from my side but tons of rocks came down on me and I knocked out cold. The last thing I remember was a someone  
/with a shield pulling out of the cave, then blackout."

"I made it out okay, but I was worried sick about Carol," said Lilac, "but I later found her with her ear slightly wounded."

"On the way to Lilac's hideout, I noticed someone following us," said Carol, "I realized that it was the girl that saved me and I tried to pounce on her but she ran scared and shivering. I apologized but still she wouldn't come out of the other

bush."

"I made her come out, promising to protect her," said Lilac.

"I asked Lilac if she was a dragon and if I could touch her hair, which she did," said Milla, "It's like a rope!"

"Hair that's like a rope?" questioned Buttercup.

"I know," said Carol, "I was a little grossed out, too."

"We became friends pretty fast," said Lilac, "We try our best to protect her."

"I can tell," said Jackson.

"I was all alone before I met Lilac and Carol," said Milla.

"Alone?" squeaked Bubbles.

"Before I saw Lila chasing after Mayor Zao's army, I was a lonely basset hound living in the woods making potions and looking for my mommy and daddy," explained Milla sadly.

"Oh my gosh," sobbed Jackson.

"How long have been alone from your parents?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know," said Milla, "but, I think it's been years and years."

Bubbles floated Milla and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I just found a friend from outer space and someone to protect."

Milla blushed and said, "I think I just found someone I can friends with on Earth and someone to play with, and that is my friend Bubbles." She and Bubbles began to hug each other.

"I think we just found the perfect intergalactic match-up," I told the Powerpuffs and Avalicians.

"I couldn't agree more," agreed Lilac, "Say, Jacob, about you and Jackson, how do you two stay so close together?"

"Well, let's just say, we do a lot of stuff together," I said.

"We play a lot of games together," added Jackson.

"And we as brothers stick together, no matter what the trouble may be," I said.

"Say Lilac, these two kinda remind me of how were a team," remarked Carol as she elbowed

Lilac.

"Or the partnership between me and Neera," added Gong.

"Or the relation between me and my sisters," concluded Blossom.

"Hey, Torque, have you and the professor finished repairing the ship?" Lilac asked the commander.

"She's all finished, Lilac!" Torque responded.

"The ship is up and running!" added the professor.

"I think I have come up with a plan," said Lilac, "Everyone huddle!" Torque, Jackson, the Avalicians, Powerpuff Girls and I huddled together and Lilac began to tell her plan.

* * *

After she told her plan to defeat Lord Brevon, Everyone agreed to the plan, especially me. "I like it!" I cried, "Let's do it."

"That's my girl!" exclaimed Carol.

"This should be interesting," smirked Buttercup.

"Neat-O!" squeaked Bubbles.

"I hope this plan works for us, dragon," said Neera.

"Ready? Break!" everyone called. The plan was finally set in motion.

"We gotta move, now spaceman!" said General Gong to Commander Torque. They climbed onto Torque's ship and they blasted off into the far reaches of space.

"I sure hope this works," sighed Blossom as we watched the ship disappear in the night sky.

"We'd better get some sleep," Lilac suggested, "We got a big day ahead of us." The Professor, Jackson, the Powerpuff Girls, the Avalicians and I went inside the house, except for Spade and Neera.

"Aren't you two coming inside?" I asked as I turned around.

"I will stand guard at the front," replied Neera.

"And I'm gonna help her since General Gong took off with Torque," added Spade.

"Fine then, you two," I said, "I think I can put my trust in you. Remember to keep an eye out for when the ship comes back."

"Understood," said Neera and Spade in unison as they headed for the front door. I walked inside and noticed Lilac and Carol lying on the living room couch and chair.

"You sure you wanna sleep here?" I asked Lilac and Carol.

"We'll be fine here," said Lilac.

"This chair's comfortable anyway," sighed Carol, lying back.

I walked upstairs and entered the Powerpuff Girls room and saw Milla lying next to Bubbles on her side of the Powerpuffs' bed. I noticed Jackson already asleep in a sleeping bag. "Are you comfy, Milla?"

"Yes, I'm am," replied Milla, "Bubbles let me sleep next to her, and the friends' room is so pretty," and I found Bubbles already fast asleep.

"Thanks, Milla," said Blossom with Buttercup in their bed

"Well, I'd better get some sleep," I yawned as I put my pajamas on, "Night, Milla."

"Good night, Jacob," said Milla.

"Night Blossom, you too, Buttercup," I told the remaining awake Powerpuff Girls, as I climbed into the covers next to Buttercup.

"Good night, Jacob," said Blossom and Buttercup, and I fell fast asleep.


	5. The Big Plan

**Chapter 5: The Big Plan**

I was sleeping just as well as I can be. The plan that Lilac the Dragon Girl has come up with will finally go underway, and Bubbles has made a new friend of the Avalician basset hound Milla. We were going to help the inhabitants of the planet Avalice  
defeat the intergalactic warlord Lord Brevon and not only save Townsville but the entire world as well. All I was hoping was that Lilac's plan works.

The dawn was breaking as I rose from the bed and stretched my arms, when Lilac woke everyone else up. "Hey, up and at 'em!" She yelled exitedly, "We got ailen busting to do!" Jackson, Blossom and Buttercup woke up and yawned, but Bubbles was talking in  
her sleep.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Bubbles.

Milla jumped from the bed! "Rrrruff!" she playfully barked making Bubbles jump, "Good morning, Bubbles!" Jackson Lilac, Blossom, Buttercup and I started laughing, but even Bubbles couldn't help but laugh herself. I got dressed as the Powerpuff Girls,  
Jackson Lilac, Milla, and eventually Carol walked outside the house. I caught up to them a little tired, but ready for anything.

"Torque and General Gong should be returning to Earth anytime now," said Lilac as we looked up to the sky. We waited for the ship to come back, along with something bigger! After a few minutes, as if on cue, we saw Torque's red ship coming down from the  
sky, along with two bigger ships the size of sealiners, one red and one baby blue. Spade and Neera walked forward to take a look. After Torque's ship landed, he and General Gong exited the ship.

"It's nice to see you again, my comrads!" Gong said to us.

"We were able to get some help from Avalice," added Torque, "We have the support of the leaders from Shang Mu and Shang Tu."

"Awesome," I said.

"Are these the ships carrying what we need to defeat Brevon?" asked Blossom to Lilac.

"You got that right," replied Lilac.

Torque came forward and spoke to me, the Powerpuff Girls and Jackson, "Listen, out of these two ships, two of Avalice's leaders will emerge. When they approach, you need to bow, since they are royalty."

"Right," said the Powerpuff Girls in unison.

"Got it," said me and Jackson in unison.

"And make sure you call the one in blue 'Your Excellency.'" Torque reminded us. The doors of the big ships slowly began to open. Out of the baby blue ships came a humanoid figure wearing a baby blue robe with gold stripes and a helmet covering some of  
his face except for his eyes so we couldn't make out for what animal he was. Out of the big red ship was a humanoid red panda that's rather short and wearing a red robe and a big hat resembling a dome, not like that of Mojo Jojo. I knew for a fact  
that these two beings are two of the leaders of Avalice. As soon as the two leaders approached us, The Powerpuff Girls, Lilac, Carol, Milla, Jackson and I bowed to them.

"Hello, people of Earth!" the red panda announced.

"Are you the five people that General Gong and the commander spoke of?" asked the blue robed figure in a stern sounding voice.

"Yes, we are, your Excellency," replied Blossom.

"Well, then," said the red panda as he cleared his throat, "Rise," and we did.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves," said the blue robed figure, "I am the Royal Magister of Shang Tu."

"And I am Mayor Zao of Shang Mu!" said the red panda.

 **+5 INTRODUCTION**

"Uh, how is he able to do that?" questioned Buttercup.

"It's best not to talk about it too much," suggested Mayor Zao.

"Where's Prince Dail?" asked Lilac.

"He refused to come since he doesn't want to be involved with Brevon anymore," replied Torque.

"Anyway," said the Magister, "We have come to your planet to help you and your new friends from our world defeat Lord Brevon."

"Under my leadership!" Zao butted in.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Lilac.

"He's really full of himself," said Lilac.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Zao," I told the leader of Shang Mu, "but I think we should let someone like General Gong or Lilac or Blossom here, or me to lead the attack."

"I believe you are right, young one," the Magister told me, "By the way, we forgot to ask of your names, if you will."

"Forgive us, Your Excellency," said Blossom, "My name is Blossom."

"Mine's Buttercup," continued Buttercup.

"And I'm Bubbles!" cried Bubbles.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" all three said in unison

"What cute names!" cooed Mayor Zao.

 **+5 ADORABLENESS**

"My name is Austin Jacob Coad, Your Excellency," I told the Royal Magister, "but please call me Jacob."

"Very well, then," the Magister decided, "Jacob it shall be."

"And I'm his brother, Jackson, Your Excellency," said Jackson.

"Well, then," said Mayor Zao, "We need board the jeeps! We gotta save Earth and the whole universe from Mr. Bravon!" Out of the two ships came a hoard of jeeps in the colors of their respective ships. Driving these jeeps are soilders in armor the colors  
of their leaders. Gong, Spade, Neera, Mayor Zao and the Royal Magister climbed aboard the leading jeep.

"Hop in!" Gong told us, so we did. Gong took control of the leading jeep and led the hoard of jeeps to Lord Brevon's ship, the Dreadnought mk II.

On the way to the Dreadnought, I put on my suit of cybernetic armor and after I did, every soldier in the jeep and even Zao and the Royal Magister took an immediate liking to it.

"What kind of armor is this?" asked Mayor Zao.

"This is the most intriguing suit of armor that anybody back on Avalice has ever seen," added the Magister.

"This suit of armor is cybernetic, Your Excellency," I told the leaders of Avalice, "It is controlled by my brain through a neural link. Not only is it probably the coolest armor ever, but it ones with some built-in features to help me in battle."

"Our creator, Professor Utonium made it for him," said Bubbles.

"He made it as a gift after he helped up in a battle with our enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys," added Buttercup.

"Rowdyruff Boys?" chuckled Zao, then he burst out laughing, "Isn't that the most fierce name for a group of criminals?"

 **+5 SARCASM**

"Well, they came up with the name," said Blossom.

"Tell me, Blossom, are these 'Rowdyruff Boys' a criminal gang like the Red Scarves back at Avalice?" asked the Magister.

"No, they're not, Your Excellency," explained Blossom, "They were created by our arch nemesis, Mojo Jojo to assist him in finally getting rid of us and take over the world."

"Ha! Mojo Jojo?" chuckled Zao, and burst out laughing even more.

"I know," Carol chuckled to Mayor Zao, "I found the name funny as well."

"Now, now, Mayor Zao," said the Magister, "These little ones are trying to inform us on these criminals of this town. Is there a gang like the Red Scarves in this city, young ones?"

"There is one gang," said Buttercup, "They call themseleves the Gangreen Gang."

"The Gangreen Gang?" chuckled Mayor Zao, and burst out laughing even harder.

"What mook made that name up?" laughed Carol.

"This gang sounds like the most disgraceful gang I have ever heard," said Spade.

"You know, Buttercup once fell in love with their leader, Ace and he took advantage of her and kidnapped me and Bubbles when she wasn't looking."

"H-H-he did?" stuttered Milla, then she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Milla?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, she maybe sad about the forst time we defeated Brevon," replied Lilac.

"What happened?" asked Jackson.

"Before our battle with Brevon, when we were shutting down the first Dreadnought with a hard drive, he appeared. He knew we would go above and beyond to protect Milla and he threatened to kill her if we shut it down for good," explained Lilac.

"When we pulled out the hard drive, Brevon left us alone with Milla, but things got worse," continued Carol.

"What happened?" squeaked Bubbles.

"HE TURNED ME INTO A HIDEOUS MONSTER!" cried Milla and continued to cry.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Bubbles and she hugged Milla.

"She wasn't herself," said Lilac, "but after a fight of with her mutant form, we managed to bring her back to normal, but she was unconscious. After the first Dreadnought was destroyed and unfortunately, along with the Kingdom Stone, we were glad to see  
that Milla survived."

"I'm glad you did survive, Milla," said Bubbles to her basset hound friend.

"Before we saw that the Kingdom Stone transformed into energy in the skies of Avalice," said Mayor Zao, "I didn't know how we were going to survive without anymore energy!"

"Hmph!" scoffed Gong, "At least you didn't hog the last of our reserves."

"After we saw the energy of the stone wasn't really destroyed and was only transforming, we were able to rest easy," said the Royal Magister, "Lord Brevon was nowhere to be seen, but we knew he was still out there. Now look where we are, we are trying  
defeat Brevon once more, but on another planet."

"Well, you know, Your Excellency," I told the Magister, "seeing beings like you from another planet is a good thing. Some of us people on Earth don't believe that aliens are real, but some people, including me and my brother, always knew that they were  
real. We try to prove to them that beings like you exist, but to no avail, but now we see that they were wrong. Just seeing all of you Avalicians, right here, right now, seems right."

"To us, also, Jacob," said the Magister, "Of course, you all are welcome on Avalice, always."

"Really?" questioned Bubbles.

"I think he means it, Bubbles," Blossom whispered to her sister.

"There it is!" called General Gong. Everyone looked to the front of the hoard and before our eyes was the Dreadnought mk II. Everyone climbed out of the jeeps and the soliders lined themselves in front of the ships. "Head for the back of the crowd," Gong  
told me, the Powerpuff Girls, Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Jackson, "we'll use the battle in front of the ship as a cover-up and you'll be able to sneak into the ship without being detected."

"I'm going with you," said Spade, "I got a bone to pick with Brevon for messing with me and my brother."

"Alright," sighed Lilac, "Just don't get too stuck with the past."

"This battle is going to be tough," the Royal Magister told us, "Once you go into the Dreadnought, you may not come back."

"I'll be in the hanger with my ship once you defeat Brevon," said Commander Torque

Everybody went silent for a while. The Powerpuff Girls and my brother looked worried. They don't know if they were going to defeat Lord Brevon or die trying. I broke the silence with my hand out and said, "Let's do this!" One by one, Jackson, Lilac, Carol,  
Milla and Spade place their hands on top of mine. "Today," I said, "We are more than allies. We're family."

"This is for Earth!" cried Jackson.

"And for Avalice!" added Carol.

"Then let's teach Brevon once, and for all, never to mess with another planet again!" concluded Lilac, and we spread our hands in the air!

"For the planets!" everyone called. We all headed for the back of the crowd of soldiers. We were going to have the battle of our lives. No matter what the cost, no matter what Brevon may throw at us, we will save the world. The battle for Earth against  
Brevon was about to begin.


	6. Sneaking into the Dreadnought

**Chapter 6: Sneaking into the Dreadnought**

This was it. This the fight of to save all of Earth. We, along with our new friends from the planet Avalice, were going to defeat Lord Brevon and save the Earth.

General Gong and his army stood before Lord Brevon's ship Dreadnought mk II and he called out, "BREVON! WE ARE HERE! FACE US OR BE DESTROYED!"

We heard a deep, growly voice from the ship before us, **"My soldiers! Take care of these pathetic fools!"** and with that, soldiers that resemble canisters of green ooze with limbs came out of the ship and charged at the Avalcian Army!

"Guys, go! Now's your chance!" Commander Torque told me, Jackson and Avalice's protectors.

"You heard the commander! Let's get a move on!" said Buttercup.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself. Very quickly and very swiftly, we maneuvered around the fight between the two armies. It wasn't long before we made it to the back of the Dreadnought. Blossom and Bubbles cut a hole with their laser vision and Buttercup busted it open.

"Not bad," smiled Lilac.

"Call me impressed," said Spade. We all entered through the hole before we knew it, we were sneaking around corners in the ship. However, I think Jackson was phoning it in, pretending to be James Bond with a gun in his hand. Buttercup and I rolled our eyes at the sight of Jackson trying too much to be a spy.

"Jackson, tone down the spy stuff," I told my brother quietly.

"Sorry," Jackson whispered. We continued to sneak around the ship, and when ever someone was in our way, Carol would give a nice bop on the head and hide the unconscious body.

"Not bad, Carol," Blossom told the green wildcat.

"You're like a ninja," added Buttercup.

"Eh, I dabble," said Carol.

"I dabble, too," said Buttercup.

Later, as we were sneaking around corners, Milla sniffed about the area and found a small air vent above us. "This way," she said quietly. Buttercup and I pulled the lid off the air vent and everyone climbed up and started crawling with Milla leading the way.

"It's crowded in here!" complained Bubbles.

"Get your butt out of my face, Carol!" ordered Buttercup

"I can't see!" cried Carol.

"Shhh!" Blossom, Lilac and I shushed.

"They'll hear you," said Lilac, "Use that nose, Milla." The air vent inside was dark and crowded. I hit my head a couple of times and while it did hurt, I made sure to keep my mouth shut and I didn't complain once.

Jackson was still trying too much at being a spy; he tried to hum a jazzy spy theme but everyone shushed him. "Jackson!" they ordered my brother.

"Sorry!" Jackson whispered. He was almost embarrassed and made a fool out of himself. Presently, we could hear faint voices from other sides of the air vent. When we reached one part of the vent, we saw that the vent lead to other paths.

Milla tried her best to find out where the voices were coming from. "This way," she said quietly. Everyone followed in her direction, down the right path. I listened and I found we were getting closer and closer to the voices.

Finally, the indistinct voices began to sound clear. "I have found the key ingredient, my lord," a familiar voice said. Everyone crawled closer to the voice. I peeked and saw that the voice came from none other than General Serpentine, the best soldier in Lord Brevon's army.

 **"** **Well done, General Serpentine,"** another voice purred, **"This is the ingredient I need to grow and mutate my army."**

"I know that voice too well," said Lilac.

"You know that voice?" questioned Blossom, "Could that voice be-"

"It is," replied Lilac, "Lord Brevon." I looked in front of Milla and saw a large being with green skin almost like Torque, but had hellish red eyes big, big eyebrows wore armor from his feet to his neck and a big gold cape. I knew from the looks of him, that this person is Lord Brevon.

"Did he just say that they found the key ingredient?" I gasped worringly.

"I see it, too," squeaked Milla, "It looks like a bottle with black liquid inside."

" _Black_ liquid?!" the Powerpuff Girls exclaimed. They looked in over Milla's shoulders and gasped in horror.

"That's Chemical X!" Blossom cried.

"Shh!" everyone shushed the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

"This is bad!" Blossom panted, "We're doomed! This is the end of the world!"

"No it's not!" I told Blossom, "We just need to come up with a plan to steal back that bottle of Chemical X without being seen."

"I think I know how!" said Buttercup as she raised her hand.

"You, Buttercup?" questioned Lilac.

"What can you do?" asked Carol.

Buttercup began to demonstrate one of the girls abilities. "Watch this," she smirked, "Itsy Bitsy!" and she shrunk down to the size of a gnat!

"Whoa!" gasped Milla.

"Nice," said Lilac.

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Carol excitedly, "Let me help, too! You seen me go ninja on those guys earlier, right?"

We could all hear Brevon, **"Guard this Chemical X well, my soldier. I'm entrusting the key ingredient to you, General Serpentine."**

"Fear not, my lord," Serpentine hissed, "the ingredient shall remain as you leave it."

"Alright," I said, "it's settled. If nobody but Serpentine are guarding the bottle, take out Serpentine, Carol."

"Got it," said Carol.

"Buttercup, once he's knocked out, you get in there and snatch the bottle."

"Understood," Buttercup said faintly.

"I'll handle the Chemical X myself," hissed Serpentine to the other guards, "Dismissed!"

Milla and I looked and saw that no one but Serpentine was guarding the bottle. "Serpentine's alone," Milla squeaked.

"Okay, Carol," I told the green wildcat, "that's your cue, let's boogie."

"Time for Carol the Wildcat to shine!" Carol announced. She moved to the front of the group almost hurting some heads.

"Oof!" exclaimed Bubbles, "Watch the arm."

"Ouch!" yelped Jackson, "Careful, Carol."

"Sorry," whispered Carol. Finally she made it in front of Milla. She pushed the lid to the end of the air vent from the opening and gave it to me. Very quickly and very swiftly, Carol hit Serpentine on the head and Brevon's best soldier fell flat on his face.

"Oooohh," Serpentine moaned unconsciously as Carol dragged him where he can't be seen. She turned to te air vent and gave the team a hand signal meaning "all clear."

"Okay," I whispered, "you're on, Buttercup." Buttercup gave a nod and flew down to where the bottle of Chemical X. After she did, she was barley even seen because she was so tiny. The only thing we could see moving was a floating bottle of Chemical X. At first, I thought I was hallucinating but I almost forgot about Buttercup's shrinking ability. The rest of the team jumped from the air vent and Buttercup reverted to her normal size.

"Not bad, huh?" Buttercup smirked.

"That was perfect," said Blossom to her sister, "Nice use of that ability, Buttercup."

"You weren't bad, either, Carol," Buttercup said to the green wildcat.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job," smiled Carol.

"Now that this is in our hands," I said, "Now's the time to look for Brevon."

"He's right," said Blossom, "We need to find Lord Brevon, defeat him, and get to Torque before he takes over the world."

"You know," said Lilac, "if we don't make it out, I wanna say, this whole journey is probably the best I've ever been on."

"Mine, too," added Carol.

"It's been an honor working with you all," said Spade.

"Then let's take this alien creep down!" exclaimed Buttercup and the whole team began to journey deeper into the Dreadnought mk II and the search for Lord Brevon has begun!


	7. Lord Brevon

**Chapter 7: Lord Brevon**

The Powerpuff Girls, the people of Avalice, my brother Jackson and I have retrieved a bottle of Chemical X, which was the key ingredient that Avalice's worst enemy, Lord Brevon. Brevon put his trust in General Serpentine but Carol the Wildcat and Buttercup were able to handle retrieving the Chemical X without being detected. Now that the Chemical X is ours, what's left now is one thing: defeat Lord Brevon The whole team, including me, were a little worried about what's to come to us after we defeat Brevon, but I know that we will survive this journey and Commander Torque will be waiting for us at the Dreadnought's hanger. We searched high and low for Brevon, searching every area, every floor and every deck.

All hope seemed to be lost until Milla heard something. "Shh. I hear something," She whispered, "This way." We followed her across the ship. It wasn't long before we found the main control room with Lord Brevon himself, unaware that we stole the Chemical X.

 **"** **With the power of the Chemical X,"** purred Brevon to himself, **"I will conquer this world, and soon the universe!"**

"Wanna bet, eyebrows?" said Carol.

Brevon turned around and was furious. **"You three again?"** He exclaimed, **"And...who are these fools? Oh, I think I know. You are those other creatures that the General was talking about."**

"We're from this planet, Brevon," Blossom told the intergalactic warlord, "and we're here to show you that no alien messes with our planet of Earth!"

"Plus, you deserve a little payback for killing my father and brainwashing my brother," added Spade.

 **"** **I am afraid you bug-eyed shrimps are too late,"** said Brevon to Blossom, " **After your friends' armies are finished, we will use the Chemical X to grow and mutate my army and soon, conquer this pathetic planet."**

"Not unless, we stop you first," I said, pointing to Brevon.

 **"** **I'd like to see you try,"** growled Brevon as he pulled out a blade covered with green goop on the tip, **"All units! Prepare to blast off!"** I began to hear a low rumbling sound and the ship began to shake. Before we all knew it, the ship lifted off from the ground! " **You and your Earth friends will meet your doom!"** growled Brevon.

"We'll see about that!" sneered Buttercup.

"Bring it on!" Jackson yelled. The Powerpuff Girls, the Avalicians, Jackson and I prepared for the fight of our lives. The protectors of Townsville and the Chasers vs. Lord Brevon. I prepared the forearm canons in my armor and aimed for Brevon. He jumped up and tried to slice us in half, but we dodged the attack just in time.

Carol grabbed Jackson by the arms and swung him around, knocking down Brevon. "Not bad, Carol," Jackson said to the green wildcat.

"All in the job, buddy," Carol replied.

Bubbles shot her laser-vision at Milla's shield and Milla positioned her shield to where the laser hit Brevon. "Nice, one Bubbles!" called Milla to Bubbles.

"Thanks!" replied Bubbles.

Lilac let out an eloquent spin attack on Brevon, but he still stood. I prepared my forearm cannons from my suit of armor and aimed for the big green alien. I fired at him, but he dodged every shot. Spade threw flying playing cards at Brevon but the big green alien only blocked them. Jackson tried to kung fu chop at Brevon but the only response from him was a big _Clang!_

"Oh, brother," groaned Carol at the sight of Jackson shaking.

At this rate, we'll never be able to beat this guy, I thought, but we kept at it.

"It's no use!" cried Bubbles, "He's just too strong!"

"I think I know how we can beat him," said Lilac.

"You got any bright ideas, Miss Heropants?" Carol asked sarcastically.

"We'll all used our strength at the same time."

"You think it will work," asked Blossom.

"I know it will work," replied Lilac.

"Let's do it!" I said. With all of our might, We dealt one big punch, while Lilac dealt what looked like a powerful dragon boost.

 **"** **Ooooh!"** groaned Brevon. After the amount of damage we all caused to the big green alien warlord, we began to hear expolsions!

"The ship is collapsing!" cried Lilac.

"We gotta meet Torque back at the hanger!" added Carol.

"Then let's roll!" said Blossom. Bubbles picked up Jackson and we sped across the ship on the way to the hanger. By the minute the destruction of the Dreadnought seemed to get worse.

Finally we made it to the hanger with Torque waiting for us in his ship. "Get in, quick!" he yelled. We hopped into Torque's ship and we took off. After the ship had exited the Dreadnought, the Dreadnought exploded in a huge ball of fire above Earth, but that wasn't the last thing we saw. We also saw a small green ship the size of Torque's heading the opposite direction of where we're going.

"Brevon's getaway ship!" called Torque, "He made it out!"

"Blast!" I exclaimed. We weren't able to stop Brevon, but we did foil his plans of taking over the Earth and we also drove him away from the planet once and for all.

By the time we got back to Earth, the rest of the Avalicians were waiting for us at the Powerpuff household. "Thank goodness," sighed Mayor Zao of Shang Mu, "you made it out okay!"

 **+5 RELIEF**

"Good, work, all of you," said the Royal Magister of Shang Tu, "Thanks to you, this planet is safe."

"I don't how we can thank you for helping us save our planet," said Blossom.

"Well, we would like to thank you for helping us stop Lord Brevon," said Commander Torque.

"I think I know how we can say thank you," smiled Lilac, and she went to talk with the Magister. She whispered in the Magister's ear, but none of us could hear what she was saying.

"I see," said the Magister, and he turned to me, Jackson and the Powerpuff Girls. I took off my suit of armor as the Royal Magister and Mayor Zao came forward to speak to us. "Citizens of Earth, in the Chasers' gratitude for helping them save your planet, we would like to invite you to our planet of Avalice."

"No way!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Really?" gasped Bubbles.

"Should we, guys?" questioned Blossom.

"We accept!" I said.

"Let me go talk to the professor," said Blossom and she flew towards the front door. After about three more minutes, Blossom returned. "The professor says we can go to Avalice," she confirmed.

"Yay!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted as they flew across the air.

"Sounds like a good deal," I said.

Let's go!" cried Jackson. We all boarded Torque's red ship and it, along with the ships that the Avalician armies came in, took off into the far reaches of space. We were exited to visit the planet Avalice.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Our new friends from the planet Avalice, along Commander Torque, a member of the Chasers, have invited me, my brother Jackson, and the Powerpuff Girls to their home planet in gratitude for helping defeat the intergalactic warlord, Lord Brevon from taking  
/over our planet of Earth. Two of Avalice's leaders, The Royal Magister of Shang Tu, and Mayor Zao of Shang Mu have said that we citizens of Earth are always welcome on Avalice, and I was honored to visit their planet. As we traveled across space,  
/everyone, especially Bubbles and I admired it in amazement. Outer space is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen.

"It's amazing," gasped Blossom.

"I think I underestimated how majestic the stars of space are," I said.

When we finally made it to Avalice, the planet itself was like Lilac the Dragon Girl described it herself. It indeed looks a lot like our planet. "There it is," said Lilac, "Avalice."

"You weren't kidding when you said Avalice itself looked a lot like Earth," I told the dragon girl, "I think I'm starting to like this planet already."

"Call me impressed," said Blossom. It wasn't long before the ships landed on the planet. They landed in a big city with tall, red buildings. This city bore a striking resemblance to the city of Shanghai back on Earth. The doors on the ships opened and  
/everyone stepped out of the ships.

"Jacob," Commander Torque said to me, "you go first."

I took a step forward and landed my foot on Avalice's surface. "One small step for man," I said to everyone, "one giant leap for all living species." Everyone else stepped out of the ships and Avalice's leaders came to welcome their allies from Earth.

"Citizens of Earth," said the Royal Magister, "Welcome to our home planet of Avalice."

"Welcome to Shang Mu, the city I lead!" said Mayor Zao referring to the city we landed in, "Shall I invite you to dinner? I shall drown your sorrows in delicious chow mien!"

"You mean a royal feast?" gasped Bubbles.

"I am pretty hungry," said Buttercup.

"So am I," I agreed, then I turned to Mayor Zao, bowed and said, "Well, Mr. Zao, we would be honored to be your guests this evening."

"Follow me, then," said Mayor Zao, and before long, we were in the dining room of Mayor Zao's palace.

"Mr. Zao," I requested to the leader of Shang Mu as I took my seat at the table, "can you please get Bubbles a salad? She's a vegetarian."

"Very well, then," Mayor Zao replied and called out, "Can we get a salad for Miss Bubbles?"

"Thanks for the request, Jacob," Bubbles whispered to me.

"Any time, Bubs," I replied. The dinner that arrived were plates of Chinese cuisine. Sushi, rice, shrimp, complete with chopsticks. Soon came the salad I requested for Bubbles.

"Don't worry about taking turns," assured Mayor Zao, "I'm sure you must be hungry, so have at it!"

"Sushi!" everyone but Bubbles and Zao yelled, and everybody dug in to their dinner. I stopped when I noticed a giant dragon head on the wall.

"Mr. Zao," I asked pointing out to the head, "What's that giant head over there?"

"It's the pride of my collection!" replied Zao, "an ancient statue modeled after the dragons of the Before Time!"

"The ones that found your planet?" I questioned.

"You're correct. How did you know?"

"Lilac told me."

"I'm not sure if you know this, Mr. Zao," squeaked Bubbles, "but Jacob has a thing for dragons!"

"Does Mr. Coad really?" questioned Zao.

"I do," I confirmed.

"Did dragon's find your planet?" asked Zao.

"Not exactly," I explained, "but we people from Earth have heard myths about dragons, and I always wanted to see a real dragon. Then I met Lilac, who I must say, is one of the coolest and nicest dragons I've ever seen."

"Really?" questioned Lilac, "That's the nicest thing anyone has said about me."

"My pleasure, Lilac."

After dinner was finished, Lilac, Carol and Milla came to speak to their Earth friends. Lilac came forward and said, "Comewith us. We want to show you something."

"What is it?" asked the Powerpuff Girls in unison.

"It's a surprise," said Carol in a singsong voice. The Avalcians guided us outside and told us to look up into the sky. When we looked up, we all saw sparkling stars circling across the sky. Everyone was amazed.

"Wow," gasped Bubbles, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Is that-" said Blossom.

"It is," replied Lilac, "The Kingdom Energy that came from the destruction of the Kingdom Stone."

"The Stone was never destroyed," said the Royal Magister as he approached us, "but only transforming in ways we've never seen. I'm very pleased that you Earth people can see such an amazing sight."

"And I'm glad that we have made friends from another planet," I said. Lord Brevon may have gotten away from us, but my brother, the Powerpuff Girls, the Avalicians, the Chasers and I can rest easy tonight, knowing that no intergalactic warlord can mess  
/an inhabited planet, no matter how hard he tries. I know it's going to be while before we return to Earth, but I'm going to enjoy my stay on the planet Avalice.


	9. End Credits

**End Credits**

These are fake credits as if it was done like a movie. This is a work of fiction and shall be treated as such

* * *

Jacob Coad as himself

Jackson Coad as himself

Cathy Cavadini as Blossom

Tara Strong as Bubbles

E.G. Daily as Buttercup

Tom Kane as Professor Utomium

Dawn M. Bennett as Lilac

Amanda Lott as Carol

Aimee Smith as Milla

Patrick Seymour as Commander Torque

Sean Chiplock as Spade

Edwyn Tiong as the Royal Magister

Jason Lord as General Gong

Alejandro Saab as Mayor Zao

Ashlyn Selich as Neera Li

Jason Lord as General Serpentine

and Xander Barriga as Lord Arktivus Brevon


End file.
